Her name is Lillth
by gothic-chook
Summary: -Rewritten- My own version of X2 with my own character 'Lillth' Hope you like it
1. Her name is Lillth

Lillth never knew she was a mutant not before she saw what happened in New York. It was scary for her. She couldn't believe there was such a thing. After New York mutants seemed to be all over the TV robbing people or just trying to live. She was against mutant registration it seemed cruel. To her it looked like slavery again, forcing people to expose themselves. Expose them to hatred, no wonder they live in fear. Her father was all for it because he would make money out of it. She was very ashamed of her father and he knew it. He didn't care though she was another problem to him. She wondered how her mother could live with such a man. Her father owned the company that was sponsoring Senator Kelly. They were good friends. She never voiced her opinion to her father or Senator Kelly. They would probably use it as an excuse to lock her up. She knew a lot of things. Eavesdropping helps sometimes. Sometimes she thought her father knew, but if he did he knew she wouldn't tell anyone important and if she did he would send her to an institution. She was afraid of her father. He could do whatever he wanted and get away with it to. She knew her dear daddy was doing illegal things to. She could hear him yelling on the phone late at night. She can never hear him all that good, but he keeps yelling at a guy called Stryker. She knows it's about mutants as well. Her dad calls them animals. She shudders when she hears him call them that. They're humans to. She doesn't really have a word for them. She guesses their more evolved then her. When she grows up she wants to be a scientist. She wants to study genetics. She wants to study mutants but for the better. Her name is Lillth Porter she is 17 and this is her story.  
  
"Did you see the news last night?" Lillth's best friend Rosa asked "It was going on bout mutants again"  
  
"Yeah i saw it. It sickened me" Lillth said angrily "They treat them like animals! I can't believe my father wants to lock them all up! I mean like have they done something?"  
  
"Well there was that incident in New York" Rosa said offhandly.  
  
"Yeah, but that was what one mutant? Two? They can't ALL be like that can they?" She asked getting even angrier. "Let's not get into this again. Ok? I'm having such a good day"  
  
"I take it you haven't seen your father all day then" Rosa said already knowing the answer.  
  
"Nope or any of his 'people'" She said with disgust. Her father's 'people' meant his long string of girlfriends. If you could even call them that.  
  
"You know what really surprises me?" Rosa asked. She didn't give Lillth a chance to ask though. "Senator Kelly. He changed his mind so quick. Do you think he might have been bribed?"  
  
"I doubt it he had such strong feelings against them. Maybe he just saw them as people, but i know him a bit better then to assume that" She sighed.  
  
"Maybe he feel in love with one of them!!!!" Rosa squealed with delight. She was a romantic Lillth knew she was going to get her heart broken one day she could just tell.  
  
Lillth laughed loudly "I highly doubt that to! If he did he'd probably would of shot himself." She replied. "So what are you doing tonight?" Lillth asked changing the subject.  
  
"Dinner at home with the family. You wanna come? James will be back from serving the president" She said hinting. Lillth has had a crush on James since she was little. She never did anything to show it, but Rosa as her best friend she told her. Rosa thought it was good for Lillth. Having so many crushes herself.  
  
"Sure I'd love to." She replied wondering how hot James has got. 


	2. Rosa's house

Lillth went home after being at the beach with Rosa. She needed to have a shower and dress for dinner at her house. Rosa's family never dressed formally for dinner when it was just them. So she decided to wear her jeans and off the shoulder green top that would make her eyes stand out. She figured she looked pretty good. She put on my green sandals and started throwing things into her bag. She was going to sleep over to. Rosa's father joked that Lillth should have her own room there. She'd love it if they would adopt her. Rosa is practically her sister.  
  
"Hey all" Lillth said loudly to everyone in the lounge room.  
  
"You look nice" Rosa whispered. "How long did it take you?" She was teasing her now.  
  
"Not that long if you must know" She whispered back. She walked into the lounge room and sat down with Rosa and started gossiping to her. Then James came over.  
  
"You look lovely tonight Lil haven't seen you for a long time" He said in a sexy voice. Rosa whispered she'd be back in a while. She smiled at her as she went off toward the kitchen.  
  
"So what have you been up to in your travels?" She asked feeling a little giddy that he was paying attention to her. "Anything exciting, I heard you were in New York when the attacks happened what was it like?"  
  
"It was pretty scary actually but afterwards I felt kind of stupid for being scared" He replied  
  
"Did you see any of the mutants?"  
  
"No they hid themselves very well none of the secret services could find them, but they did find a few dead mutants. No one knows what happened though."  
  
"Wow must have been pretty cool to protect the president though."  
  
"Yeah it was. Wanna go to the kitchen I'm a bit peckish I haven't eaten for a while."  
  
"Sure. I'm starving I don't think I've eaten since lunch."  
  
"What do you think of mutants anyway?" He asked. Lillth was a little stunned by his question no one really asked her before. Rosa and she have ever only bitched bout unfair it is for them.  
  
"Umm i think that they should be able to just live like they always have. I don't see the point in mutant registration at all. Which I guess is weird considering my father. What do you think about it?"  
  
"I think the same thing you do" He replied with a smile that nearly made her knees buckle.  
  
"Really? Normally no one asks my opinion. Rosa and I just bitch bout it."  
  
"Yes I do. You know I've always trusted you. Remember when you came over all those times and Rosa wasn't here or was to busy to play? We used to have so much fun" He smiled at the memories.  
  
"Dinner is ready!" Rosa shouted.  
  
It was fun to watch Rosa's family at dinner time. They really did love each other. Every now and again Rosa's little brother, Ben, would throw food at James. He would laugh and throw some back while their mother tried to make them stop but was laughing herself. Rosa's house didn't have servants like Lillth's did. So they all had chores to do. When she first slept over they had to teach her how to dry the dishes and put them away. They also showed her how to tie dye. It was so much fun. When dinner was finished James and Lillth went to wash and dry the dishes. On the way into the kitchen Rosa winked at her and she smiled back at her.  
  
"So did you meet anyone while protecting the president? Perhaps the presidents' daughter?" Lillth asked him teasingly.  
  
He laughed. "The president would have had my head chopped off if I tried." She laughed too, but hers was mostly relief.  
  
When they finished drying the dishes and put them away Lillth went to look for Rosa. She was yelling her name every where, but when she finally decided to try outside she found her.  
  
"What are you doing outside?" Lillth asked  
  
"Oh sorry it was a bit stuffy inside. Why aren't you still with James?" Rosa asked teasingly  
  
"We finished the dishes" Lillth shrugged. She smiled.  
  
"Well I'll be right back I want to get a drink"  
  
"Ok" She replied. 


	3. James

Lillth started walking and looking at Rosa's mum's flowers. They were always gorgeous. She heard a noise to the left of her. She started to walk towards it holding her breath. What she found was James. Looking intently at a flower as it moved. But the flower wasn't just moving it was growing! Lillth couldn't believe what she was seeing.  
  
"What are you doing?!" Lillth asked shocked. "It's growing!"  
  
"Lillth! Were you spying on me!?" James asked startled. "What did you see?!"  
  
"The flower.it was moving! Growing!" She then turned towards James with a shocked look. "You made it grow didn't you?!"  
  
"You have to promise not to tell anyone Lillth! I'm not doing anything wrong!!"  
  
"But how? What! Does this mean you're a ... Mutant"  
  
"Yes I am and if you meant what you said before you won't tell anyone"  
  
"Of cause I won't James it's just....does anyone else know? Rosa? Your mum and dad?"  
  
"No, no one knows. Well you do now."  
  
"Wow" It was all Lillth could say. Rosa came out on the balcony but when she saw James and Lillth talking she smiled and went back inside.  
  
"How long have you been a mutant?" Lillth asked still surprised.  
  
"Just before I went to the secret service training. I always did love the outdoors. One day I wanted the flowers to grow before I left and well they did." He answered a bit tired. "Look you have to promise not to tell anyone. Please Lillth promise?" He pleaded with her.  
  
"I promise. I still think you should at least tell your parents. Your 24 years old it's not like they can lock you in your room. And you know they love you to much to tell anyone themselves."  
  
"Yeah you're right, but still I'm afraid to tell them"  
  
"Were you ever gonna tell anyone?"  
  
"Probably not I guess. I'm glad you found out though it makes it a bit better. I'm thinking of leaving the secret service. Being a mutant and all. I mean what if they find out? They'd probably say I was trying to kill the president."  
  
"I see what you mean. I'll help you as much as I can James. If you want to ever talk. You know I practically live here."  
  
"Yeah. Thanks Lillth. I'm going to go to bed, growing flowers makes me a bit tired. Good night"  
  
"Good night."  
  
After James left, Lillth started to wonder how she could help him. She thought the best thing she could do was convince him to tell his family. She knew they would help him, they loved him a lot. But in the end it was up to him. She thought she could tell them, but then James might hate her forever. She didn't want to take that risk. She figured she'd tell him her secret to.  
  
With that thought she went upstairs and found Rosa in her bed asleep. Lillth changed into a night shirt and got in bed. Her last thought was of James 


	4. Your not alone

In the morning Lillth had to go back to her house after lunch. She thought she'd take one last stroll in the garden before she left. Rosa's family was going away to Hawaii for a couple of weeks. She'd miss them a lot. When she got to some flowers she remembered the night before. She decided to talk to James before she left. She decided to tell him he wasn't alone that she was a mutant to. She ran back inside. When she went into the kitchen she found James.  
  
"Morning" He yawned.  
  
"Uhh yeah morning" She said "have you decided on telling your mum and dad?"  
  
"Yeah I'll tell them after Hawaii I don't want them to worry while they're on vacation"  
  
"Look I have something to tell you" She said slowly  
  
"What?" He asked looking at her funnily  
  
"You're not alone"  
  
"What's that mean?"  
  
"It means I'm a mutant to"  
  
"Are you serious?" He was shocked "Why didn't you tell me last night"  
  
"I was to happy that I wasn't alone I kind of forgot" She said looking down.  
  
"That's great. What's your power?"  
  
"I can heal fast" She smiled "You don't mind I didn't tell you last night?"  
  
"Nah I can understand. But I hate to tell you healing fast isn't really a power. Lots of people heal fast. Thanks anyways." He said sadly thinking she was just trying to make him feel better.  
  
"No I really can. Don't you ever wonder why I don't have any scars?" She went over to the draw that they kept the knives in and got one out. "Look I'll show you"  
  
"Wait Lillth don't" He said in a worried voice. But he was too late she got the knife and cut her palm. It started to bleed really badly. She cut it very deep. "Lillth!!"  
  
"Watch" was all she said. Right in front of his eyes her skin started to heal. There was only the blood that fell from the cut. "See I wasn't just trying to make you feel better" She went over to the sink and washed her hand.  
  
"Wow! How long have you known?"  
  
"Since I got my first period" James choked on his drink. "I was at school I fell over and cut my knee. Later that day I got my period" She said smiling.  
  
"Um ok. That must come in handy."  
  
"Oh it does. This way I never have scars" She smiled again.  
  
"James! Are you all packed yet?!" His father yelled  
  
"Nearly! I got to go. I'll send you a postcard. I promise. Hey does Rosa know?" He asked looking serious.  
  
"No she doesn't and please don't tell her."  
  
"Why doesn't she know?"  
  
"Because I know she doesn't really like mutants. She's afraid of them."  
  
"And you want me to tell her about my powers?"  
  
"Yes because she knows you and loves you a lot more then me. Look don't worry about it ok? Just have a good time"  
  
"Ok. Goodbye Lillth. I'll miss you" He hugged her and kissed her on the cheek.  
  
"Goodbye James don't forget to send me a postcard" She smiled.  
  
Lillth walked into an empty house. Her father had gone on a business trip and he gave the servants a vacation thinking Lillth could feed herself. She went up to her room and put her stuff away. After a while she went downstairs to watch TV. She decided to order out for dinner. She started to feel really lonely. She missed Rosa already. She hated Wednesday nights there was never anything on TV. 


	5. I'm Professor Charles Xavier

On Monday there was a knock on the door. When Lillth opened the door she saw a hot looking guy with really cool red sunnies and a woman who had very white hair and looked like a goddess. They were both standing next to a bald guy in a wheelchair who smiled up at her.  
  
"Uhhh hello can I help you?" Lillth asked a bit afraid. "If you're looking for my father he's away on a business trip. You'll have to come back in a couple of weeks"  
  
"Actually we came to talk to you" The bald guy said. "My name is Charles Xavier. This is Scott Summers" Pointing to the hot looking guy. "And this Ororo Munroe" Pointing to the goddess looking woman. They both smiled at her.  
  
"Um nice to meet you" Lillth was getting a little uncomfortable. "I don't mean to be rude but what do you want with me?"  
  
"May we come inside first this isn't the best place to talk about your powers" Charles said smiling. Lillth looked shocked. *how did he know?*  
  
"Umm ok" She was quite scared now. She led them into the lounge room and they all sat down. "How do you know?"  
  
"I know a lot of things" Charles said inquisitively. "How long have you known you were a mutant?"  
  
"Look I'm not answering any questions until you tell me how you know and what you want from me." Lillth said startling herself.  
  
"Well we are mutants also. I use a machine called cerebro to find rogue mutants who don't know how to use their power properly and help them how to. Which is you." Charles said while looking into her eyes.  
  
"What's your power then?" Lillth asked smugly. *I only want to help you Lillth. He does love you in his own way* "What?" Then she realized. The bald guy was reading her mind. "Stop it!"  
  
"I didn't mean to frighten you my dear I am sorry"  
  
"You're you're telekinetic" She was still shocked bout what he said bout her father. "How do you know about my father?"  
  
"We've meet him. We asked him not to sponsor the mutant registration"  
  
"But he didn't. Of coarse he wouldn't. Why would he want to lose all that money? I still don't get what you want with me?" Lillth asked  
  
"Well first we want you to show us your power then we were hoping you would come back to our school so we could train you better" Charles said smiling.  
  
"School? Like a mutant school?"  
  
"Yes the students call it Mutant high" He smiled again.  
  
"Umm I guess it's not like I really have anything here. Well except Rosa." Lillth said looking sad.  
  
"Whose Rosa may I ask?"  
  
"She's my best friend. But she doesn't know I'm a mutant."  
  
"Does anyone know you're a mutant?" Scott asked  
  
"Um yeah her brother, James. He's a mutant to. He can grow flowers. Are you going to ask him to come to your school because I think he might be a bit old."  
  
"Umm no he seems fine with his powers. I've meet him to." Charles said  
  
"We only want to help you Lillth. We can't force you to come with us but I do think it might be best if you do. We can make up something for your father if that's what you're worried about." Ororo said nicely  
  
"No it's not my father. I can just say I was accepted to some private boarding school. He'll be happy" Lillth said looking down as if she was talking to herself.  
  
"Umm how bout we go into the kitchen and I'll show you my powers then you can show me yours" She said looking at Scott and Ororo smiling a bit.  
  
She went to the block of wood that help the cook's knives and cut her palm like she did when she was showing James. After she was done they went outside so Ororo could show Lillth her powers. She made a wind come up and blow the leaves around. She then looked at Scott waiting for him to show her his powers. He looked at Charles who nodded. He took his sunnies off a little bit and a laser came from his eyes and set a bit of the bush on fire. Ororo used her powers again to stop the fire. But there was still a burnt bit on it. Without thinking Lillth raised her hand at the bush and it started to grow so the burnt patch wasn't there anymore. They all looked at her. Scott and Ororo looked a bit shocked but Charles just looked at her calmly. When Lillth put her hand down and saw what she did she gasped.  
  
"I've never done that before" She was very shocked "James is the one who supposed to grow things not me!"  
  
"It's all right Lillth you have two powers" Charles said calmly.  
  
"Two! How can I have two!?"  
  
"Simple one of your powers is rapid healing the other one is that you can copy other mutants' powers." "So I'm like a copy machine now?! Wait how does it work then?"  
  
"Well when you see another mutant use his or hers powers you kind of absorb them. Exactly like a copy machine I guess" He laughed silently.  
  
"So then I should be able to use Ororo's and Scott's power then?"  
  
"Maybe you should wait. This isn't the best place to see if you have Scott's power."  
  
"Uhh ok. I think I'd love to come to your school Mr. Xavier."  
  
"Call me Professor Xavier all the other students do."  
  
"So you're all teachers then?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"I'll help you pack Lillth" Ororo offered  
  
"Thank you" They went upstairs together.  
  
"I should probably ring my father I guess" Lillth started throwing things into a bag  
  
"You can have your father send over some of your other things if you like. All your things might not fit in your dorm room. You have to share with one or two other girls."  
  
"That's ok most of it is junk anyway. I'll just go call my dad" Lillth went into the study and called her father's cell phone. "Hi dad it's Lillth umm I've been accepted into a private boarding school and for the holidays they said I could come and stay and meet some other students and teachers who have to stay there. It's called Xavier's school for gifted youngsters. I guess I'm smarter then I thought. One of my teachers must of put an application for me I guess. If you have any questions or want to talk to me about it I'll have my cell phone with me. Love you always bye."  
  
She went back to her room and pick up her backpack. Ororo must of taken her other two bags downstairs for her. She went downstairs and saw Xavier waiting for her.  
  
"What did our father say?" he asked when he saw her  
  
"Nothing I got his machine I told him I got accepted into a boarding school and that one of my teachers must have sent an application for me. Also I was going there for the holidays to see how it is." She started to get a bit nervous.  
  
"Don't worry most of our students are still at the school. Most of them are run aways who have no where else to go. So they'll make you feel right at home." He smiled. They went outside and climbed into the car that was waiting for them. Lillth looked at her house sadly. But she was a bit excited to get away as well she'll have to make up a better excuse to Rosa. 


	6. The mansion

"Here we are. Home" Charles sighed. It was so big. Lillth didn't know how big it was going to be but she didn't think it was going to be this big.  
  
"Wow" was all she could say. They drove up to the front and Scott took her bags and Ororo showed Lillth her room. It was pretty big considering another girl already lived there. Scott dumped her bags onto her bed and left saying he'd see her around.  
  
"I'll go find someone to show you around ok?" Ororo said nicely. She then walked out of the room. Lillth went to the window and looked out. It looked out into the back yard. She could see some kids playing outside. Some were teenagers like herself others where younger then her. She saw some kids running and one ran on water. She smiled. She felt like she belonged here.  
  
"Hey! What are you doing in my room?!" A girl yelled at her "Umm I'm Lillth, Ororo put me in here." She was a bit taken back by this girl she had bright pink hair and wore a grateful dead t-shirt and baggy jeans.  
  
"Oh Professor Munroe. Yeah she said I might be getting a new room mate, Well nice to meet you I'm Jessica Ring" She smiled" So what's your power?" She didn't seem to care if it bothered Lillth. Which it did a bit. "You can call me Jess everyone else does. So where bouts you from? You a run away? Or a free will?" Jess fired so many questions at her she didn't know which to answer first.  
  
"Uhh I used to live just outside New York. Professor Xavier came to my house and talked to me about being a mutant. The Professor Munroe asked if I wanted to come with them so I said yes." Lillth said  
  
"What bout your rents do they care you're going to a mutant school?" Jess asked while putting some clothes away.  
  
"Well my mother's dead. My father goes away on business trips a lot I don't have any brothers or sisters. I left my father a message saying I was accepted into a private boarding school for gifted students."  
  
"Sounds fun I'm a run away hope it doesn't put you off me." She smiled "You still haven't told me your power. Don't you want me to know?" She laughed  
  
"Oh sorry I heal rapidly and I can copy other mutants' powers." Lillth said as she started putting some of her clothes in draws. "What's yours?"  
  
"Wow sounds like a cool power to copy others. I can make water move it's not much but when it's hot it's very useful." She laughed again. "You sure you don't steal other mutants powers? Like how do you know that they still have them after you copy them?"  
  
"Umm I don't know but the professor said I copy them not steal them plus Ororo still had hers after I saw her use them." Lillth thought about it. Jess laughed  
  
"I was just joking don't worry about it. Hey what's your last name anyways so I can gossip bout you to my friends?" Jess asked. Now Lillth smiled  
  
"Lillth Porter"  
  
"Wait does that mean your father is Lucas Porter?"  
  
"Unfortuanly it does. Please don't hold it against me" Lillth begged  
  
"Don't worry I won't it's not like you could of done anything to make him change his mind bout mutant registration. I take it he doesn't know you're a mutant then?"  
  
"No he doesn't. He'd probably kill me if he found out" Lillth said sadly  
  
Jess came round to her and hugged her "I won't tell anyone your Lucas Porter's daughter ok? If they ask I'll say no ok?"  
  
"Thanks I'd appreciate it" Lillth smiled  
  
"Come on we'll go fine professor Munroe and tell her I'll show you around. She's probably looking for me anyways."  
  
"Thanks" 


	7. Rogue, Bobby, John

"This is where we eat and sometimes hang around" Jess said leading Lillth into the dining area. "We just call it the mess hall. Like at a military camp." Jess smiled.  
  
"Looks good" Lillth said not sure what else to say.  
  
"Hey there's Bobby, Rogue and John. Do you mind if I leave you with them for a bit while I go look for Professor Munroe?" Jess asked  
  
"No I don't mind." Lillth said feeling a bit shy. They walked over to table where a boy and girl were sitting next to each other with another boy across from them. They were chatting bout what they should do.  
  
"Hey guys this is Lillth. Lillth these are the guys. Hey Rogue can you show Lillth around for a while? I need to go find Professor Munroe." Jess asked her rather quickly. Lillth wondered how anyone could understand her.  
  
"Sure I don't mind." Rogue said.  
  
"Cool thanks. Or if you just want to sit here I'll be back in a minute. Ok well cya." She left.  
  
"You can sit here if you want." The guy holding the lighter said as he moved to the seat next to him. "Thanks" Lillth said smiling. The guy was pretty cute.  
  
"I'm John. This is Bobby" Pointing to the guy sitting next to Rogue. "And this is Rogue as you already know. They've been together for a while now" John said whispering the last part.  
  
"It's not like it's a crime John" Rogue said with a note of annoyance in her voice. "So where bouts you from?"  
  
"Just outside New York. Um how long have you guys been here?" Lillth asked a bit nervous.  
  
"Well me and Bobby have been here longer then Rogue. But I'm a run away and Bobby's rents Knows he's here. Rogue was saved by the X-Men that's how she's here." John explained "So how'd you get here? Run away or free will?" John asked looking at her. She realized they were all looking at her. It creeped her out a bit. She noticed Rogue was wearing gloves considering it was pretty warm.  
  
"Professor Xavier came to my house and explained everything to me. Then asked if I wanted to come to his school to learn how to use my powers properly. So here I am"  
  
"What's your power?" Bobby asked. "If you don't mind me asking"  
  
"No I don't mind. I can heal rapidly and I can copy other mutants' powers. I can show you if you want?" Lillth asked.  
  
"Sure go ahead" John said wanting to see her heal fast.  
  
"Can I borrow your lighter?"  
  
"Sure" Lillth took the lighter and made sure it was still hot from when he was playing with it. Then she started to burn her hand. They could see the smoke coming from her hand. When she was done she took the lighter off and they all watched her hand heal.  
  
"Cool. Must be very useful" Bobby said "What about your other power?"  
  
"I can't really show you that yet I only found out I have it today. I can try though if you show me your powers" Lillth said explaining.  
  
"Sure I can control fire." John showed her by taking the flame from his lighter and making it go onto his hand. Then he made it extend a few inches. "But I can't create it" He looked pretty sad when he said that.  
  
"I can control ice" Bobby showed her by making her an ice figuren of John's lighter.  
  
"Wow you guys are like opposites" Lillth said smiling. "What's yours Rogue?"  
  
"I can't show you mine. I take people's life force from them. But in mutants I can take their power as well. It only lasts for a while though. And I can't control it. If I touch a person to long I might kill them." Rogue said looking down. "That's why I wear these gloves"  
  
"Wow that's pretty um full on I guess. Sorry I don't know what to say. Then how do you guys. Like. Kiss?" Lillth asked confused.  
  
"We haven't figured it out yet"  
  
"Oh" Lillth couldn't think of anything to say  
  
"So try and show us your other power." John asked changing the subjected.  
  
"Oh right. Ok. Don't be upset when I can't do it." Lillth held out her hand and concentrated on trying to get fire.  
  
"You might need my lighter if you're going to try my power" John said.  
  
"Ok" Lillth borrowed his lighter again and held it open and concentrated on try to get onto her hand. Then all of a sound a flame shot out of her hand up toward the roof. Quickly John put his hand over hers to stop it before the fire alarm went off.  
  
"Wow you didn't even need John's lighter" Hearing John's name Lillth looked at her hand and noticed that he still had her hand on hers. But she didn't do anything to move it.  
  
"Yeah wow it's like you evolved his power. Like what it might be like." Rogue said amazed. John realized he was still holding Lillth's hand and let go of it looking down.  
  
"Yeah it was really cool" He said. "Try Bobby's power"  
  
"Ok" She put her hand palm down on the table as if there was something under it. Then concentrating on John's lighter again she tried to make an ice lighter. When she lifted her hand again there was an ice rectangle but it didn't look much like John's lighter.  
  
"Oh well I guess I'll get better with practice" Lillth said with a smile. "I can also make bushes and flowers grow. But I got that power from a friend" Lillth started to feel homesick. Rogue could see she started to feel homesick.  
  
"How bout you show her the grounds John?" Rogue said seeing how he didn't take his hand off Lillth's for a while. Plus she could have some alone time with Bobby.  
  
"Sure. Just volunteer me Rogue. Come on Lillth I'll show the grounds and the danger room." John said secretly happy Rogue volunteered him. He thought Lillth was very hot. "And the class rooms too"  
  
"Thanks um see you later then. It was nice meeting you." Lillth said while walking away. "Um what's the danger room?" Lillth asked a bit afraid.  
  
"It's a room that Professor X built so we could train to use our powers to defend ourselves" John said hoping to scare her a little. "It's quite fun after a while and with your powers I'm sure it won't be hard for you" He said smiling. 


	8. Danger Room and another power

After showing Lillth the grounds and the class rooms John went to the secret elevator and pushed the down button. Lillth was a bit taken back by the secret elevator. But she thought it was pretty cool to.  
  
"I take it your going to show me the danger room?" Lillth stated  
  
"Yup I hope you like it." He said smiling. When they got down there, their were a few students training already. So they went to a glass dome looking thing which was the controls. There was a beautiful looking woman with fire red hair and a nice figure.  
  
"Hi Professor Grey." John said  
  
"Hello John." She then looked at Lillth. "I guess your Lillth then? Professor X told me we might be getting a new student. Nice to meet you. I'm Jean Grey" Jean said nicely.  
  
"Um nice to meet you to." Lillth smiled. Jean seemed very nice.  
  
"So your showing her around are you John? I hope you won't be a bad influence on our new student" Jean said sternly. "So what are your powers Lillth?" Lillth explained her powers again to Professor Grey. "Interesting. I'm sure it'll be fun to learn how to use your powers." Jean said smiling. She went back to studying the person in the danger room already. "You'll have to wait a while before you can practice in the danger room" She said without looking at Lillth.  
  
"I'm not in a rush. But it does look fun." Lillth said. John and Lillth watched the student who was already in the danger room. They jumped over lots of obstacles that kept coming at her. But she went right through them. Lillth was stunned this girl could go through walls. She figured this would be another useful power.  
  
"There you are" Jess exclaimed "Rogue said John would show you the danger room. Pretty cool huh?"  
  
"Yeah very cool." Lillth said  
  
"I told Professor Munroe that I'd show you around and make sure you knew what time dinner is and lunch and stuff plus she said you can take some classes if you like. Not school classes but how to learn to control your power classes." Jess explained. "It's kinda difficult at first but you get used to it and soon enough you can use your powers for fun" They were walking back to their room so Lillth could unpack properly.  
  
"Um what are the X-men? John said Rogue was saved by them" Lillth explained how she knew. Jess looked at her wondering if she should tell her.  
  
"Maybe you should ask Professor X about them. He sort of created them. Plus he wants to see you after your unpacked. Just to talk. He does it to all the students when they first come here." Jess smiled  
  
"Um ok. What does he want to talk about?" Lillth was a bit afraid he wanted to talk about her father. She didn't need a shrink.  
  
"Dunno it's different for everyone" Jess said. 


	9. Not your power

After Lillth unpacked Jess showed her where the Professor's office was. "Don't worry he's not going to hurt you. That's the last thing he'd do" Jess smiled and Lillth walked in.  
  
"Uh Professor you said you wanted to see me?" Lillth said when she saw him at his desk.  
  
"Yes. I was thinking about your healing power. I don't think that's really your power." Xavier said smiling. "It's just i know a mutant with that power and it is very rare to see a mutant with two powers like yours."  
  
"Oh." She said.  
  
"I was wondering if you'd let me read your mind to see if it's your power or not." He suggested trying to make her comfortable as this was all new to her. "It won't hurt and i won't do it unless you let me."  
  
"No it's ok you can I'd like to know myself now you've said that." She smiled "Doesn't this mean I'll properly copy your power afterwards?"  
  
"You've already got my power. When i read your mind at your house. You just haven't tried it yet. OK just sit still for now it might hurt a bit depends how deep i have to go." Xavier explained.  
  
She sat very still and the Professor wheeled up behind her and put his hands near her head but not quite touching. They both closed their eyes. He saw her house. Her father. A picture of what he guessed was her mother. Her friends. James. Then he went a bit deeper. He heard convocations of her father and a man on the phone. Stryker. He went further into her memroies. He saw her mother's funeral. Her father looking at her as if it was her fault. He saw a boy tugging her hair. Rosa and Lillth playing dress-ups. Then he saw something he didn't really know how to explain. She was adopted. Her father looking at her with disgust and her mother cherishing her. She finally had a child. A man talking to her father explaning he'd come back for her when she was eighteen. Telling her father to keep track on her. See how she lives her life. Whether she shows any signs of being a mutant. Explaning her real mother and father were mutants. And that they might come looking for her. If they did to ring him straight away and he'd pick her up. Then he saw a lab and a man running past bleeding but healing at the same time with three metal spikes coming from his knuckles.  
  
The Professor thought this was enough for now. "Well i found out that you saw my friend when you were little. You saw him use his power and then you copied it." He smiled  
  
"What else did you see? Did you see how my mother died? My father never told me." Lillth asked wanting to know.  
  
"I'm afraid not i only saw what you saw. How far back do you remember Lillth?"  
  
"Um my earliest memory i think is when i went to school the first time. There was a boy pulling my hair all the time. Why?"  
  
"Well i think you might of been adopted. Did you ever know?"  
  
"Oh." Lillth looked at her hands. "I guess i should of known with my the way he was and all towards me. I thought it was because he blamed me for mum's death. But no i never knew"  
  
"I hope you'll be ok. Now that you know"  
  
"It's ok i never really felt part of a family. Except when i was at Rosa's" She said sadly. "Funny it doesn't bother me that much. Being adopted and all. I'm kind of happy"  
  
"Well it's a new life here for you Lillth and I hope enjoy it. At least you had a choice to come. Before you had a home. Many others didn't have a choice it was either here or the streets." Xavier explained trying to make her feel better. He was sure she was feeling a little unwanted.  
  
"Did you see my parents? Maybe I could find them?" Lillth asked excitedly.  
  
"I didn't go that far back. Plus if you never saw your mother or father I won't be able to see them in your mind. And it's very hard to see that far back. You had to be at least a year old before you start to remember things." Xavier said  
  
"Ok. Thank you anyway. I guess I'll go and find Jess then." Lillth said. She was a bit disappointed she would have loved to meet her real parents.  
  
"Yes it's nearly dinner time." Xavier walked her to the door. "I'll see you in class goodbye." Lillth just smiled at him sadly. 


	10. Dinner

Lillth finally found her way back to her room after asking some students where Jess's room was. It was going to take her forever to learn her way around the mansion. She found her room with the door closed. She opened the door and saw Jess dancing around the room with her headphones on. She looked kind of stupid.  
  
Lillth went up to her and took off the headphones. "Having fun?" she asked  
  
"Yeah heaps" Jess replied smiling. "What's the time? I think dinner's nearly ready."  
  
"Um it's five thirty." Lillth said looking at her watch.  
  
"Uh oh we better hurry if we want to get good food." Jess grabbed Lillth's hand and raced out of their room and down to the mess hall. There was already a line of students there but there was more coming. "Good. We should be able to get some yummy food and even dessert."  
  
Lillth smiled when she said desert she never really had dessert at her house. Her father said there was no point in spoiling her. "I've never really had dessert at my house." Jess looked at her as if she was crazy.  
  
"No dessert! How could you not have dessert?!" Jess exclaimed  
  
"My father didn't want me being spoiled or used to getting things I want. He said I was spoiled enough with servants and money." Lillth explained. Jess looked at her again with a weird face  
  
"Servants! You had servants! My goodness what a sweet life."  
  
"It wasn't that sweet trust me. If my father found out I was a school for mutants he'd kill me specially since I'm not even his."  
  
"What you mean 'not his' how can you not be his?"  
  
"Simple I'm adopted. He never wanted me but for some reason he had to take me in."  
  
"Wow your story gets better. Like first you're a daughter of a politician who hates mutants and you're a mutant. Then you tell me you had servants. Then your adopted because your father had to take you in. Did you ask the professor who your real parents are?"  
  
"Yeah he said it was unlikely he'd be able to see them in my mind."  
  
"Oh that's to bad. If he could I'm sure he'd help you find them. Oh goody the line's moving I'm starving."  
  
Lillth laughed slightly. "Me too I haven't eaten for a while. What do you normally have for dinner?"  
  
"Um well you get to choose. But we have chicken, steak, veges, salads, some other meats I forget. Oh we get hotdogs sometimes!"  
  
"Who makes the food? And cleans the mansion?" Lillth asked.  
  
"Oh we have chours well a roster. You won't be added for about two or three weeks depends on how you arrive. But for you. Probably two weeks. You don't have a medical condition do you?"  
  
"Not that I know of. If I did my healing power would probably take care of it." Lillth smiled. "What chours do you have to do?"  
  
"Basics. Cleaning, vacuuming, washing, and cooking. We have a cook who comes here and gets people to help her. Then different people go and clean the dishes from breakfast, lunch and dinner. We take care of our own rooms though. Like me and you work out who will vacuum for the week and who will do the laundry."  
  
"Um I don't know how to do the laundry. But I can vacuum."  
  
"I figured you wouldn't know how to. I'll show you the first couple of weeks and you can vacuum while I show you. If you suck at laundry you can just vacuum every week and I'll do the laundry every week. Simple."  
  
Lillth and Jess choose their dinner. Which was just chicken and veges that night. They sat down with a few of Jess's friends. There was Lucy who could hack into a computer using her mind. Lizzy who could talk 2 animals. Kelly whose eyes would change colour with her mood and could see through walls. And Kitty who could walk through walls. They all welcomed Lillth. 


	11. A walk

After dinner Lillth decided to walk around. Jess and her friends said they'd be in the recreation room. As she walked around she saw lots of mutants showing off their power or just playing with them. She thought she'd go outside and look around or try some powers. When she was outside she tried John's power again. She concentrated on fair in her palm. Then it appeared in her palm and grew a few inches again. She concentrated on it getting smaller and it did then it went higher. She closed her palm and the fire went out. She then tried to walk through a tree. She put her hand on the tree and then she concentrated on putting her hand through it and it went through. She started to put it in and out. Smiled and laughed silently. *This is kinda fun* She thought. Lillth figured she might not being seeing any animals so she decided to try some other powers she saw on her little walk. She wasn't sure if she should try Ororo's power in case she couldn't control it or Scott's. They were both pretty intense powers. She wondered what Jean's power was. *She never told me* Thought Lillth. She didn't think it was a good idea to try the Professor's power either. She remembered seeing a kid walk on water when she first got here. But thought she'd better try it another time.  
  
"Having fun?" Lillth couldn't see who was talking but they came into view. It was John.  
  
"Yeah heaps. I can walk through trees" She smiled he laughed a bit.  
  
"Kitty's power. I'm sure it'll come in handy when you're late for something." He joked.  
  
"I mastered your power to. Well I'm better at it at least."  
  
"That's good fire is fun when you know how to use it" He grinned wickedly. "So what you doing out here by yourself? Jess's friends reject you?"  
  
"No they didn't. Their very nice." Lillth protested.  
  
"Wait until you're not cool anymore. You're like a novelty to them. A new toy. When you're not fascinating they'll drop you like way a ton." He smirked  
  
"I take you asked one of them out and they declined" Lillth asked feeling like a bug under a microscope.  
  
"I'd never ask one of them out. I'm probably not cool or good enough for them."  
  
"That's not very nice to say about them. I'm sure their only like that because you're mean to them. I saw the way you looked at Kitty. You like but think you're not good enough for her right?"  
  
"No I don't like Kitty well not anymore." He said looking at her. He sat down near her. Lillth blushed a bit. But it was dark so John didn't see it.  
  
"Is that so? Well you seem to still hold a grudge. And why are you out here?"  
  
"I saw a flame wondering if I could have some fun." He smiled wickedly again. Lillth smiled at him in her own way.  
  
"Oh what kind of fun are you into?" *I bet I can guess* Lillth thought.  
  
"Any kind of fun. Up to it?" John asked. Lillth played this game before she knew what kind of fun John was going to try. She was all for it as long as they didn't go to far.  
  
"Sounds good. What you have in mind?" Lillth just finished the sentence when John leaned over and kissed her. *He's good* Lillth put her hands on the back of his neck and pulled him closer. John put his arm round her waist. They kissed passionately for a bit more then pulled a part.  
  
"Not bad" Lillth said teasing him. "But I think I've had better" Egging him on.  
  
"We'll see about that." John said and pulled her into another kiss. They were kissing for a while.  
  
"I think we should go inside. Jess will ask where I've been" Lillth looked at her watch. "It's eleven thirty. Well almost anyway."  
  
"Yeah Bobby will wonder where I am too." John said reluctantly. They kissed for the last time then stood up. John put his arm around Lillth's waist and they walked back into the mansion. Pretty much everyone was in bed or in their rooms. John took Lillth to her room since she wasn't sure where it was herself.  
  
"Night John. Sweet dreams" They kissed again for about five minutes.  
  
"Night Lil." John whispered. She went inside her room and closed the door. She could hear him walking away. She hoped he didn't get caught.  
  
"So where have you been?" Jess sat up and turned the light on. "And who was that?"  
  
"I went for a walk lost track of time then I couldn't find my way back here. That was someone who was up late to."  
  
"Yeah and I'm a human. I heard you. That was John better known as Pyro. He'll just use you." Jess said disgusted.  
  
"I don't care he's nice I like him. He doesn't seem bad or like he's going to use me. Anyway it's really none of your business no offense. Goodnight Jess"  
  
"Well excuse me for trying to help" Jess said turning the light off so Lillth couldn't see as she changed her clothes. Lillth smiled at the thought of what just happened. 


	12. Breakfast

When Lillth woke up the next day she saw that Jess had already left. She was a bit happy about that she didn't want to go through it all again. It was obvious that Jess didn't like him. Or she really really liked him and was just jealous. *Whatever we were just making out. I don't see the big deal* Lillth got up and put on a flowey long black skirt and a purple peasant top. She looked in the mirror and thought she looked a little dressed up so she put on her jeans instead. She left the room and asked a girl with black eyes where the mess hall was, explaining that she was new. When she got to the mess hall there was a line of kids. She didn't bother to try and look for Jess or her group in the line.  
  
"Gee fancy seeing you here." John said playfully. "Where's Jess and her group?"  
  
"Dunno she left before I was up." Lillth said shrugging. "She didn't like me hanging out with you so late at night. She almost sounded jealous" She said with a grin. He laughed.  
  
"Sleep well then? Hope you had good dreams" John said with a wicked smile.  
  
"I slept very well thank you" she said. "How about you? Have sweet dreams?"  
  
"Yes I had a great dream. It was very sweet" He smiled wickedly again as they headed into the mess hall. Lillth saw Jess and her group and Jess saw her. But didn't move or indicate that she wanted Lillth to sit with her. She saw John smiling at her and frowned. She laughed.  
  
"What are ya laughing at?" He turned around just in time to see Jess frowning. She turned back to her friends when she saw him looking.  
  
"Looks like there is something going on." Lillth laughed again. "Ooooo I might have competition"  
  
"Cool I have two babes after me" He smiled and laughed  
  
"Hey you came onto me last night."  
  
"Yeah but you didn't try to stop me"  
  
"All we did was make out I don't see the problem. We're teenagers."  
  
"True. Which means we'll have to do it more often." He smiled wickedly again. They went and found seats near the window.  
  
"Where are Rogue and Bobby?"  
  
"Bobby was still in bed when I left. And Rogue is probably trying to wake him as we speak"  
  
"What kind of training did you do for your powers?"  
  
"Not much I taught myself while I was on the street. It was a good way to protect myself."  
  
"So does your lighter have any significance or you just keep it cause you need it."  
  
"It was the first thing I ever stole. Plus I think it looks cool. Don't you?" He said playfully.  
  
Lillth laughed. "Yes it's very cool"  
  
"What's cool? Me? I know." Bobby said as he came up to them. Lillth laughed again.  
  
"Yeah right mate. We were talking bout my lighter." John said teasing him. "Where's Rogue? I thought she would of tried to wake you up"  
  
"I haven't seen her this morning. I figured she came to get breaky. I'll look for her after I eat." Bobby started to stuff bacon and eggs into his mouth as if it was his last meal. Lillth smiled when John did the same thing.  
  
"Boys" She muttered and rolled her eyes. They both looked at her. Then looked at each other and shrugged.  
  
"Rogue says the same thing every time we eat with her." Bobby said "She also says she needs to get some girlfriends. Are we that disgusting?"  
  
Lillth laughed. "I don't know you guys enough to say disgusting. I used to live practically by myself so I wouldn't know if the way you guys eat is the way every guy eats. But if you two keep eating like that you're going to choke."  
  
"What do you mean practically by yourself? What about your dad? You said you lived with him. Didn't you have any friends?" John asked. When he asked if she had friends Bobby kicked him under the table.  
  
"Yes I had friends but I didn't stay at their houses much. Mostly Rosa's and her brother wasn't there much. Neither was my father. All I had were servants really. But they didn't talk to me much." She sighed.  
  
"You had servants? Why did you leave? Sounds like you had it good. Well almost good." Bobby said.  
  
"You don't know who my father is do you?" Lillth asked annoyed that he could think her life was so good. "My last name is Porter. Do you know who Lucas Porter is? I'm pretty sure you do. I bet everyone here knows who Lucas Porter is. He is the one who paid for everything Senator Kelly needed. If my father found out I was a mutant he'd have someone kill me. Especially since I'm adopted." Lillth said fiercely and left the mess hall.  
  
"Wow. I thought Rogue was scary when she got mad. I guess I did assume too much. I know my parents wouldn't like knowing I'm a mutant." Bobby said. John kicked him. "What was that for?"  
  
"You kicked me for saying something stupid. Just returning the favor." He smiled "Don't worry I'll talk to her later. But it does sound like she has it hard. I don't even know if my dad's alive and I really don't care."  
  
"Yeah I don't think my parents would go as far as killing me if they knew. I didn't know she was adopted. She sounded like she just found out."  
  
"Maybe she did. I guess the Professor read her mind and saw some old memories and stuff. Bring up stuff always hurts." John said knowingly 


	13. Lesson

"Hey wait up!" John yelled so Lillth could hear him. "You ok? Bobby didn't mean to say that"  
  
"I know I overreacted" Lillth sighed. "I'm just trying to get used to it all. Do you ever get to see your old friends?"  
  
"I never really had friends just people who stole stuff with me." He explained. "I doubt they really care what happened to me."  
  
"Oh"  
  
"Why you ask?"  
  
"I need to see my friend Rosa. We're like sisters. She'll want to know what happened to me. Her brother is a mutant to."  
  
"You can still see her. It's not a prison here"  
  
"Yeah I know but she's gone away on holidays. So I'll have to wait. I really miss her."  
  
"Well when she gets back you can invite her here or you can drive to her house and see her. Can you drive?"  
  
"Yeah I can. I have a car to but I didn't bring it with me. We didn't have time plus I wasn't sure if I wanted to stay."  
  
"Well we'll both drive to your house you get your car I'll drive back here and you can go see your friend. The professor will let you I'm sure" John said. Lillth smiled and hugged him. "What was that for?"  
  
"Thanks. You're a great friend" She smiled and kissed him lightly on the lips. They stared at each other then John leaned down and kissed her again but with more passion and he slid his tongue down into her mouth.  
  
"So where you want to go today?" He asked smugly.  
  
"I can't go anywhere today I'm suppose to start on my lessons today. Sorry" Lillth said. "But we can do something later." She smiled. "I'll see you later"  
  
She walked off and went to see the professor about her lessons. When she got there Scott was talking with the professor. So she knocked on the door.  
  
"Come in" Xavier said. "Your on time Lillth. You could of stayed with John a bit longer if you wanted." He smiled. Lillth smiled too.  
  
"It's ok he understood. I'm sure he wouldn't want me freezing him by accident."  
  
The professor chuckled. Scott just looked at her not sure what to do.  
  
"Now have you tried Scott's power yet?" The professor asked. She shook her head. "Good well Scott will take you down to the danger room and help you control and hopefully you won't have to use glasses like he does. Is that ok?"  
  
"Yup sounds fun." She smiled. And followed Scott out of the professor's office and down to the danger room.  
  
"Have you tried any of the powers you copied?" He asked "Yup. I put my arm through a tree but I was afraid of getting stuck so I didn't try and walk through it. I can get fire out of thin air." Scott raised an eyebrow. "That's all I tried most of them I wasn't sure I should so I didn't"  
  
"Good better you try them where it's safer. We can try some of them if you like. Except Ororo's you need to be outside. Also it would be better if she taught you." He explained. "Ok do you want to try mine first or a different one?"  
  
"No yours is fine. What do I do?"  
  
"Ok concentrate on the wall and visualize it burning. I've never taught anyone how to use my power before so I'm not sure how it just comes naturally for me." He confessed. "Maybe we should try another so you get the hang of using different powers."  
  
"No I don't mind I'll try yours first. If it doesn't work we can try another. Simple" She smiled and concentrated on the wall. She pictured a laser coming out of her eyes like it did with Scott when she first saw him use it. Nothing happened. She kept trying for half an hour.  
  
"Ok time for a different power I think." Scott said breaking her concentration.  
  
"Fine with me." Lillth said "Which one?"  
  
"How about Kitty's. Walking through walls. Try walking through the wall now." He said. Lillth walked up to the wall and put her hand on it. She concentrated on her hand going through the wall like she did with the tree. It worked. She panicked and pulled it back through.  
  
"Do I have to walk through it? What if I get stuck?"  
  
"Then I'll get Kitty to come and pull you out." He said smiling  
  
"Yeah so she can tell the whole school." She said.  
  
"Well there is the simple way."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"Don't get stuck" He said chuckling  
  
"Oh yeah funny." She put her hand through the wall again and this time walked through it very fast afraid she'd still get stuck. She went through it so fast that she ran into Jean Grey with a loud crash. The medical instruments went everywhere. "I'm sorry are you ok?" Lillth looked frightened that she might of hurt a teacher.  
  
"No I'm fine."  
  
"I'll help you pick it up."  
  
"That's ok you don't need to." As Jean was talking the instrument started flying back onto the tray she was carrying.  
  
"Wow. What's your power? If you don't mind me asking"  
  
Jean laughed. "I'm telekinetic and a bit telepathic like the professor. I heard you got Scott. Well good luck with your lessons. You might need it." She smiled and walked off. Lillth went back through the wall.  
  
"What took you so long?" Scoot asked  
  
"I ran into a teacher and knocked stuff everywhere and I talked to her a second. Why I wasn't gone that long was i?"  
  
"No I guess not I wasn't sure how many walls you went through so I didn't know if you were going to come back or not."  
  
"Fair enough I guess. So are we done?"  
  
"Yeah it's lunch time anyway."  
  
"Cool thanks Mr Summers" She ran through the wall. She got lost a bit till she found the lift and pushed the up button. She figured it would be easier to find where she needed to go now she could walkthrough walls. She smiled to herself. 


	14. Help!

I need some help on a code name for Lillth please help. I'll post some of the names I like then u guys can choose hope you can help thank u!! 


	15. A better lesson

Lillth got off the elevator and headed towards the recreation room hoping that John would be there. When she got there he wasn't but Rogue was and Bobby wasn't with her. Lillth decided to talk to her.  
  
"Hi." She said quietly.  
  
"Hi" She replied. "John isn't here as you can see"  
  
"Yeah I noticed but I was wondering if we could talk"  
  
"What about?"  
  
"I'm not sure. Just anything"  
  
Rogue smiled "Sounds good. I need more girlfriends"  
  
Lillth smiled back at her "What should we talk about?"  
  
"Umm you good friends with Jess?"  
  
"No not really. I think she likes John and didn't seem pleased when she found out we made out last night"  
  
Rogue looked a bit shocked "You guys made out? Wow that was fast" She smiled  
  
"Yeah but it was good" Lillth smiled  
  
"I didn't know Jess liked John. Well this is good gossip" She laughed. "To bad for her he's taken"  
  
"Taken? We just made out"  
  
"Yeah right. John isn't like that. Plus I saw how he didn't take his hand off yours after you used his power. He quite likes you. And about time I think too. It was getting annoying having a third wheel. I bet he wasn't having that much fun either."  
  
Lillth laughed. "Yeah I guess it would be. Has he had any other girlfriends?"  
  
"Not here he hasn't. Well that I know of anyway. You have nothing to worry about"  
  
"Yeah I'm being stupid. So what do you guys do around here for fun anyways?"  
  
"Depends what fun you're into. Me and Bobby sometimes go the movies or a club. But if we go to a club then a teacher has to come with us. We can always double date." Rogue smiled  
  
Lillth chuckled "No offense but I think your getting a bit ahead of yourself. I mean like we only made out he hasn't asked me out or anything"  
  
"Oh don't worry he will. I'll tell Bobby you guys made out then Bobby will put the pressure on him bout being a third wheel and stuff"  
  
"Wow you guys work together a lot don't you." They laughed  
  
"Having fun girls?" Bobby asked as he and John walked into the room.  
  
"Yeah heaps" Rogue answered as Bobby sat next to her on the couch and John sat on a chair near Lillth. Rogue smiled at Lillth.  
  
"So Bobby how bout we go for a walk. I want to talk to you." Rogue said seriously making it sound like he was in trouble.  
  
"If you go missing Bob we'll know what happened" John smirked as they left, Bobby looking scared.  
  
"What were you gals talking about?"  
  
"None of your business." Lillth smiled  
  
"You have fun with your lessons?"  
  
"Yeah I walked through a wall and crashed into Ms Grey. But I think I got a new power which I'd love to try out."  
  
"Cool so what teacher you get?"  
  
"Mr Summers"  
  
"Wow you must have been bored"  
  
"Yeah a bit. But he was nice"  
  
"So where do think you should try your new powers?" He asked with a smirk  
  
"Oh I'm thinking outside in clear view of the mansion."  
  
"Why clear view? How bout dense shrubs?"  
  
"Just in case something happens with my powers I don't want people to have to run far if I need help"  
  
"I'll help you"  
  
"Yes but not the way I'd need help I bet"  
  
"Yeah true. Ok let's go then" He said and got up and headed for the backyard of the mansion. Lillth followed him smiling a bit.  
  
"So what power should I try first?" She asked when they got outside.  
  
"Umm how bout Bobby's?  
  
"Ok then" She said and concentrated on the ground with her hand facing the ground thinking about ice. Just as she thought about it. Frosty ice came out of her hand and formed a small patch on the ground she was staring at. She looked up and smiled at John.  
  
"Good going. Now trying melting it with my power. Be careful you don't want to start a fire" He smirked. She started to think his smirk was cute and smiled at the thought.  
  
"Ok" And concentrated on melting the ice. Her hand was facing the patch of ice again and thought about melting it. As she did fire came out of her hand. She concentrated on the fire so it wouldn't quite touch the ground but close enough to melt the ice. When there was a puddle of water she closed her hand so the fire went out. "Simple" She smirked  
  
"Cool. So now what you wanna try? Kitty's' power? Dr Grey's?"  
  
"Umm Dr Grey's I reckon. What should I do?"  
  
"How bout getting my lighter from my hand to yours?"  
  
"Ok sounds easy enough. Well kinda I guess" She smiled at him again. She concentrated on the lighter. She thought about it floating to her hand. As before it started floating out of John's hand and headed for Lillth's direction, but it kept falling a bit then it would go back up again. It was wavering a lot. It finally reached Lillth's hand. She sighed. "Wow that was harder then I thought. I'm hungry now. Let's go eat"  
  
"Sure" He replied and he put his arm around her waist again and headed for the mess hall. 


	16. Something to do

To Moonlily:  
  
I didn't know my character was a Mary-sue. I'm sorry if it seems to offended you but as I'm sure you have noticed my story is not finished and as I'm sure you know teenagers tend to change in personality. I do value you your opinon. Whether it is good or bad if people do not like Mary-sues then they only have to say so. So if anyone else thinks my character is Mary-sue and you don't like please tell me and I'll fix it. And moonlily i would not abuse you because you don't like my story everyone is entitled to their opinon. Just that everyone else seems to like it. But anyone who doesn't like my story please tell what is wrong with it Thank you.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~  
  
'So what should we do now? I didn't know holidays were so boring" Lillth said complaining.  
  
"Dunno. We could ask if we could go see a movie. With Bobby and Rogue if you like. Or we could go for a drive. We could show some fun in New York." John replied.  
  
They were still sitting in the mess hall after they finished eating.  
  
"How bout we go clubbing tonight? We could ask Storm to come." John said  
  
"Sounds great. Should we ask now?"  
  
"Yeah. Let's go find Bobby and Rogue. There will properly be more students going." He said as they got up to go look for Bobby and Rogue.  
  
"So doesn't matter."  
  
"It might. Jess will want to go I'm sure"  
  
Lillth laughed "So. It's not we're going out. We just kissed. People get so paranoid around here." She laughed again  
  
"Yeah true. So it won't bother you?"  
  
Lillth put her arms around him and said "No but you seem worried that we'll get into a fight or something. If that happens I think I'll win with or without powers." She smiled and kissed him on the cheek and walked off towards the recreation room and walked through the wall. "Their not in the rec room. Where else would they be?"  
  
"Umm I really don't know. It's not like they can make out or anything. So I haven't got a clue."  
  
"I'm sure we can ask Professor X without them"  
  
"Yeah I guess. Come then." He took her hand.  
  
Lillth decided to try a different power. So she focused on John's mind trying to read it. *The professor isn't gonna let me go clubbing I need Bobby to convince him. Especially if Scott's there.*  
  
"Why wouldn't the Professor let you go?"  
  
John stopped walking and turned around and looked at her funny. Then he narrowed his eyes. "You read my mind" He stated  
  
"Umm yeah I just wanted to try and find out why you need Bobby. I'm sorry" She didn't like the look in John's eyes. She was a little scared  
  
"You could of asked me."  
  
"I doubt you would of told me. You have lot of secrets. So now why wouldn't Scott let you go or the Professor? And don't try to change the subject or lie"  
  
"Fine. Because I know they don't like me that much. Cyclops thinks I'm arrogant and a show off. They don't trust me"  
  
Lillth smiled "See that wasn't so hard. Well let's go find Bobby." She closed her eyes and focused on Rogue.  
  
"What are you doing?" John asked  
  
"Shhh" was all she said. After about five minutes of looking for them. Lillth found them eating ice-cream in the kitchen. "Got em. So where is the kitchen?"  
  
"Umm that way" pointing to the left.  
  
When they reached the kitchen they found Bobby and Rogue sitting very close to each other. They both looked up a bit guilty. Lillth and John smiled.  
  
"Wanna go clubbing tonight? Show Lillth how fun New York is?" John asked  
  
"Sure. I suppose you want me to ask if we can go." Bobby stated and John smiled.  
  
"Only cause you volunteered" John smirked.  
  
"You guys go and ask. Us girls will wait for you here." Rogue said smiling at Bobby and he smiled back at her knowingly.  
  
"Why what are you girls going to talk about?" John asked suspiciously.  
  
"None of your business" Lillth said smiling sweetly. "Don't be too long"  
  
The boys left. "So where are the spoons?" Lillth asked Rogue pointed to a draw and Lillth got one out and started eating out the tub like Bobby was doing. "So how did the 'chat' with Bobby go?"  
  
"Good. He's properly talking to John about it now." Rogue said smiling. "I told him to tell John that we're going to the movies tomorrow. So he can ask you to that. We already asked the Professor."  
  
"Cool. Thanks. So I should I but the matchmaker a gift?" Lillth asked.  
  
"Nah. The present is John not being around us all the time. We kind of leave him out when we go to movies and stuff. Plus I'm sure he'll be glad to be able to bitch about us to someone" She smiled. I can bet we get pretty annoying"  
  
"Yeah I know how that feels. Whenever my friend Rosa went out with a guy she would leave me out of it. She's a hopeless romantic." Lillth felt homesick all of a sound and really missed Rosa.  
  
"You're homesick aren't you?"  
  
"Yeah Rosa was like my sister."  
  
"Does she know?"  
  
"No she's properly just finding out her brother is a mutant then her best friend is one too. I'm not sure how she'll take it." They sat in silence for a bit not sure what to say to each other.  
  
"Eat some more ice-cream. Sugar makes you happy. Plus it's not like you can't see her. You can go see her tomorrow or something"  
  
"She's in Hawaii at the moment. But when she gets back I plan on going over." Lillth said sadly. The boys burst into the kitchen with Bobby in a head lock.  
  
"Come on say I have a better power then you and I'll let you go." John said smugly.  
  
Both the girls looked shocked but they recovered enough to laugh. The boys looked at them.  
  
"Let him go John." Rogue said. Lillth smiled. John was showing off again. The girls looked at each other and smiled.  
  
Lillth read Rogue's mind. *Should I do something?* Lillth asked  
  
*How bout you lift them into the air? Or freeze them? What else can you do?* Rogue said. Lillth thought for a second then she smiled evilly. She concentrated hard on both of the boys and all of a sound they both flew up into the air.  
  
"Whoa!" they both said afraid.  
  
"Put us down Lil" John said. "It isn't funny"  
  
"Oh sure it is" Lillth said "Isn't it Rogue?"  
  
"Oh yeah very funny." They smiled at each other "So are you to going to behave or does Lillth have to stick you two in a wall?" Rogue asked  
  
Lillth walked up to them and push them near a wall with her mind then she touched both of them and half of them went through the wall.  
  
"We'll be good!" Bobby said.  
  
"Yeah promise" John agreed. Lillth took them out of the wall and stood them back on the ground carefully.  
  
"Now that wasn't so bad." Lillth said evilly.  
  
"What did the Professor say?" Rogue asked.  
  
"We can go tonight and Storm will come with us" Bobby replied  
  
"Good. Now me and Lillth will have to go and see what we're going to wear tonight. We'll see you boys at dinner" Rogue ushered Lillth out the door and waved at the boys. Lillth smiled at John and waved too.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~  
  
To everyone: I still need a code-name for Lillth please help. From auther: 


	17. Deciding

I should have done this before: But thanx to all the people who have written reviews I love them. I really do it is what makes me write more.  
  
Thank you to: Thesecretcharmedwriter, Hiddenflame, Chattypandagurl, S88728 and Sarz the destroyer  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~  
  
"I didn't bring many clothes for partying I didn't think we'd be allowed. Plus I was in a rush." Lillth explained to Rogue. They were sitting in Lillth's room deciding on what she was going to wear that night.  
  
"How bout this skirt with that top? And those shoes." Rogue said pointing at a flowy black skirt which came above the knees and a purple top with a sparkly hem. She was holding black shoes with straps that wind around the ankle.  
  
"Yeah it looks good. Do you want me to try them on?" Lillth asked  
  
"Yeah that'd be great." Rogue agreed. Lillth walked into the bathroom which was connected to the room. After five minutes she came out wearing the outfit.  
  
"The top is a bit tighter then it used to be. But oh well. Like they say if you got it flaunt it." Lillth said smiling.  
  
"Exactly it looks great" Rogue just finished her sentence when Jess came in with Kitty and Lizzie. They were laughing. They stopped when they saw Rogue and Lillth.  
  
"What are you wearing that for?" Jess asked rudely.  
  
"We're going out tonight. Not that it's any of your business." Rogue answered.  
  
"Well it looks stupid. We're you going? Slutsville?"  
  
"No that's where you go. We're going clubbing with Storm. You're just jealous cause she looks great."  
  
"Don't worry bout her Rogue. I'm not" Lillth said calmly while she picked up some of the clothes Rogue and her threw around the room and put them away.  
  
"You should be worried bout me Lillth. Because I can make your life a living hell. Does Rogue know who your father is? I bet she doesn't."  
  
"You can go ahead and tell her I've already told Bobby and Pyro they would have told her and if they haven't I would of."  
  
"Well I bet the whole school doesn't know. I could easily say it a bit different. Like you're here because you're a spy for your father." Jess bit back smugly.  
  
"Yes you could say that. But anyone who really has a brain would know that Professor X can read minds. So he would know I was a spy. But hey you do whatever you want."  
  
"Oh I will" She said and left with Lizzie and Kitty following here. Lillth laughed.  
  
"You know she will spread rumors." Rogue said.  
  
"I know but I'm not worried."  
  
"So who is your father?"  
  
"Lucas Porter"  
  
"The guy who used to sponsor Senator Kelly?"  
  
"Yeah. He hates mutants."  
  
"He doesn't know you're here does he?"  
  
"No. He'd kill me if he did. Literally too."  
  
"So where does he think you are?"  
  
"A private school for smart kids. I'm checking it out for the holidays."  
  
"Come on help me chose some clothes for tonight. The we'll go and dance so much you'll forget who you are." Rogue said smiling. Lillth laughed  
  
They left Lillth's room and headed for Rogue's.  
  
After choosing an outfit for Rogue. Which was a pair of long jeans with sparkles at the bottom and a long sleeved blue top saying 'naughty'.  
  
"Shall we go to dinner now? I'm kinda hungry and I bet the boys are wondering how long we'll be." Rogue asked.  
  
"Yeah what time do we leave for tonight?" Lillth said.  
  
"After dinner I think. That's why we gotta eat early."  
  
"Kay." Lillth said as they entered the mess hall and collected their food. "Wonder where the boys are"  
  
"Properly looking for us"  
  
After they finished their dinner the girls looked for Bobby and John.  
  
"We could try their room?" Rogue suggested.  
  
"Fine with me" Lillth said smiling. "I could try and find them using the Professor's power"  
  
"Yeah but then you wouldn't see John's room" She smirked.  
  
Lillth laughed "Yeah true"  
  
They walked to the boy's room and knocked on their door. No one answered so they went in.  
  
"Whoa talk about messy" Lillth said.  
  
"Yeah you get used to it" Rogue said. They laughed  
  
"So since their not here what should we do? Wait till they get back or get dressed them find them?"  
  
"Dressed first I reckon. Use your power first and see where they are."  
  
"Ok" Lillth closed her eyes and focused on John and Bobby. "They're outside playing football. Want me to send them a message?"  
  
"Yeah. I have a message" Rogue said smirking again. "But first lets go back to my room" Lillth gave her a puzzled look but started walking with her.  
  
"Ok tell them we're about to have a shower and if they want to come still they better do the same. You have a shower in your room then come back here and we'll get dressed." Rogue went into her bathroom.  
  
Lillth walked into her room sat down and connected with John's mind. *I'm gonna have a shower now*  
  
Outside John stopped running and looked around funnily. *Lillth* He thought.  
  
*That's me. Rogue said if you guys still want to come then you better have a shower too*  
  
*Oh yeah course we wanna come*  
  
*Better hurry*  
  
"Bobby we gotta go get ready" John yelled  
  
"Why?" Bobby asked  
  
"Cause Lil said if we still wanna go with them tonight we better have a shower"  
  
"Lillth? I don't see her" Bobby said looking puzzled. John tapped his head with his finger. "Ohhh I got it let's go then" 


	18. Clubbing

The girls were in Rogue's room looking at the mirror admiring the way they looked.  
  
"I think we're ready" Rogue said.  
  
"I agree" Lillth said. They smiled at each other. "So you think he'll ask me to the movies tomorrow. What if he doesn't?"  
  
"Umm you could always ask him. But you could say you don't want to go or something. I don't know but I'm sure he will."  
  
"Ok. Let's go then." Lillth said as she headed for the door. Rogue looked at herself once more wishing she could wear a short skirt too. They both walked out of the room and down to the front of the mansion where Storm was waiting for them. The boys were talking and didn't notice them yet. John looked nervous.  
  
"Hi guys" Rogue said coming up behind Bobby. "You look good"  
  
"You look better" Bobby replied and he elbowed John.  
  
"You look great Lil" He said  
  
"Thanks you don't look so bad yourself" Lillth answered. Rogue and Bobby smiled at each other.  
  
"Shall we go now kids" Storm asked  
  
"Yup" Bobby answered. They all walked out the front and climbed into the car.  
  
When they got to the club Storm parked the car in the carpark and followed the kids to the door. When they went inside they were blasted with loud music.  
  
"Ok kids we'll meet back here by ten o'clock then decide what to do ok?" Storm asked  
  
"Yup" They all answered. Bobby offered his hand to Rogue and they went to the dance floor and started dancing. Storm asked if Lillth and John wanted a drink. They both asked for a coke. She left to get them a drink.  
  
"Did you go clubbing much where you used to live?" John asked  
  
"Yeah me and Rosa would go every Saturday night. It was great."  
  
After having their drink Lillth and John went to the dance floor.  
  
When it was ten o'clock the kids went back to Storm and they decided to go to a fast food place and have something to eat then go back to the mansion.  
  
"I'm starving" Rogue complained  
  
"Me too" Lillth added.  
  
After each of them scoffed down a meal they headed back to the mansion.  
  
"Night guys" Rogue said as she grabbed Lillth's hand and headed of to their rooms. Lillth smiled and waved to John.  
  
"You two better get to bed too. Goodnight" Storm walked off to her room as well.  
  
"Did you have fun with Lillth?" Bobby asked John. "You two seem to get pretty close to each other tonight"  
  
"Yeah it was great" John smiled at the memory.  
  
"Just don't forget to ask her to the movies tomorrow. Otherwise Rogue will get to you" The boys headed to their room and changed into the night clothes and went to sleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
Ok not my best chapter but sorry. What do you guys think of Mimic for a name? 


End file.
